The importance of proper hygiene practices in workplace or public washrooms (including restrooms) is widely recognized. Simply washing one's hands after use of the washroom facilities or after contact with an infectious person or environment is paramount in preventing the spread of disease or illness, particularly in the food and health service sectors. Although employees are generally educated in such practices, adherence to applicable washroom practices can always be improved upon. Negative reinforcement (e.g., disciplinary action) is not a prime motivator in this regard.
With respect to public washroom facilities, such as those facilities in a restaurant, convenience store, or service station, users of such facilities are not accountable to any authority and other, creative motivational means would be beneficial in encouraging the public to adhere to proper washroom practices.
From another aspect, a synergy has not yet been created between marketing a business establishment and use of a washroom facility within the establishment other than the off-hand chance that patrons of a convenience store or service station may purchase an item out of a sense of guilt or obligation for using the establishment's washroom facility. Patrons may be motivated to stop at a particular restaurant or service station because they are loyal to or prefer the products/services of the establishment, but generally not because they are motivated to use one establishment's washroom over another's. With perhaps certain limited exceptions, a washroom facility does not drive foot traffic (and potential patrons) into a particular establishment.
The industry and public in general would benefit from a system and method that not only encourages proper washroom practices, but creates a marketing synergy and return for the establishments that host or otherwise make their washrooms freely available to the public.